


The one to stick

by Singaling_sheep



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: M/M, Talking, Walking, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: just something I came up with hope you like it





	The one to stick

Pepe was walking alone in the park, humming to himself as he went on his way. The skunk was wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans and a crisp clean white collared shirt. His fur was clean and well-groomed especially his tail which he had spritzed with cologne.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air, “Ah ze air smells so fresh today.” The skunk said in his French accent

Half-way through his walk the skunk noticed a black and white cat leaning against a tree fiddling with a cell phone. The cat’s tongue was sticking out in concentration.   
“No, no, no,” the cat said over and over as he swiped on the screen of his phone. The cat was wearing a pair of plain khaki pants and a simple red t-shirt. Finally the cat sighed and slumped against the tree conveniently allowing Pepe to see the phones screen. The cat was on a gay dating app.

Pepe smiled, adjusted the collar of his shirt, and approached the cat, “Why hello there Mon ami.” Pepe greeted the cat

“Hmm?” the cat said looking at the skunk, “Mon ami?” he said confused but clearly blushing slightly at the appearance of the skunk

“Mon ami, it means my friend,” Pepe explained, “In French.”

“But we’re not friends, I’ve never met you before.” The cat said his cheek as red as his nose now

“Well would you like to be my friend?” the skunk asked extending a hand towards the cat with a wink

The cat smiled and took Pepe’s hand, “Uh sure,” he gave an awkward smile as he continued to blush, “I’m Sylvester by the way.”

Pepe kissed Sylvester’s hand and smiled, “I am Pepe le pew.” The skunk smiled, “the pleasure is all mine. Would you like to join me for my walk?”

Sylvester nodded and slipped his phone into his pocket as he and Pepe started to walk next to each other in the park. They talked for hours and ended up exchanging phone numbers with each other as they strolled along in the park. Sylvester talked about how he came to terms with him being gay after his divorce two year earlier and Pepe talked about his family back in france while playfully teasing the cat by brushing his tail against his arm and thigh.

It was approaching night when they went their separate ways, “I’ll call you ok.” Sylvester said blushing

“Mmm I can hardly wait.” Pepe said with another wink and a playfully blown kiss 

Pepe smiled to himself as he walked home from his day in the park. It had been such a wonderful day and he truly hoped that Sylvester would be the one to finally stick around.


End file.
